1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a layout construction, and more particularly, to digital circuit design with semi-continuous active regions within a standard cell.
2. Background
In a standard cell, some transistors may be separated by a trench using shallow trench isolation (STI). When silicon germanium/silicon carbide is formed in the source/drain regions of a transistor in order to improve mobility, the drive capability of the transistor can be degraded (the transistor may be slower) when the gate of the transistor is close to an STI region compared to transistors further from the STI region. Accordingly, apparatuses are needed to address this issue.